I Knew I Loved You
by Mrs.RobertPattinson
Summary: Bella Swan goes on vacation for 3 months to see her mother but decides to visit an old friend. Right before she meets her old friend she meets Edward Cullen an actor that’s if you want to call it ’meeting.’ Better then it sounds! Not good at summuries!
1. meeting'

-1**AN/Summary: Bella Swan goes on vacation for 3 months to see her mother but decides to visit an old friend. Right before she meets her old friend she meets Edward Cullen( an actor) that's if you want to call it 'meeting.' Sorry I'm not good with summary's but this idea came to me right before I fell asleep.**

Hi I'm Isabella Swan, Bella for short. I have brown eyes and brown hair but that doesn't really matter. What matters is where I am right now and what I just did. I know, I know, you want to hear all about my story but that will come up later, trust me. So here's what's happening.

**(Bella's POV)**

I was in kitchen wearing Bermuda shorts that go just above my knee and a nice blouse that looked like it was for pregnant woman (but that's the new style these days) that had brown designs on it. I set down our plates filled with bacon and eggs on the table and sat down.

I can still hear the water from the shower running in the other room. I pushed my plate aside and covered my face with my hands. I, Bella Swan, had just had sex with the famous actor Edward Cullen and what was sad was I lost my virginity to him.

Another sad thing is he doesn't even know me. He probably thinks I slept with him to steal his money or to fake a pregnancy. I didn't, truth is I had just got a room in this fancy hotel and when I saw in from across my door…I attacked him…sexually. Something that is totally not me.

I just couldn't help it he looked so gorgeous and he didn't have a shirt on so I guess you can say my hormones finally kicked in after 17 years. I took a deep breath and pulled my plate towards me. I got up to get us some drinks.

(Edward's POV)

I walked out of the shower dreading to see the girl I had slept with last night. I don't even remember seeing her face, its all sort of a blur. I slipped on some jeans and a t-shirt and slowly stepped out of the room. I inhaled deeply, it smelled good in here for once. I had never made breakfast here just ordered it but I could clearly smell bacon coming from the kitchen.

I walked slowly towards the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the back of the girls head. She had brown hair in waves coming down to the middle of her back. She turned around with two glasses of orange juice in her hands and froze.

She was absolutely gorgeous, her big chocolate eyes staring right into mine. How did I not remember this face, she must be the most beautiful girl I've ever slept with.

(Bella's POV)

There he was staring at me. I just stared back until finally I was starting to feel the glasses slipping. I smiled and walked to the table and set them down before something embarrassing happened. "Hi." I said as I turned back to him. He shook his head like if I had just broken his chain of thought, "Hi."

He walked to the table and sat down, "I hope you don't mind but you don't seem to have a lot in your fridge," I said as I sat in the chair across him. He smiled a sexy gorgeous smile, "No I don't mind at all…umm…ok I know this is going to be probably offensive but what's your name?"

I smiled and let out a low chuckle, " That's not offensive at all. After all I didn't exactly tell you my name…let alone who I was. My names Isabella Swan, Bella for short." He seemed to be surprised at my reaction to his question, I guess most girls would have slapped him by now. " Your Edward Cullen, right?" I asked regretting it as soon as I said it. It sounded like if I had been stocking him and I've been wanting to sleep with him ever since.

He nodded while he swallowed his food, "Yeah that's me alright." He didn't seem very pleased.

"I wanted to ask you something…or few things actually," he said in between bites.

"Sure ask away."

"Umm… how old are you?"

" 17."

" I was just wondering why you umm….yea?"

" I have no clue, it just happened."

" So you haven't been watching me or anything like that?"

_I knew he was going to think that_, I thought.

"No I haven't I'm just here to visit a friend. Actually I'm supposed to meet him soon."

"So you have a boyfriend."

I shook my head, "No, although he wishes he was, but no he's not my boyfriend."

"Where do you live?"

"I have 2 homes. My parents are divorced, my dad lives in Washington and my mom just moved to LA with her new husband."

"But don't you have a place you stay all year at?"

"Yeah I stay with my dad. I don't want to be a bother to my mom and her husband Phil. I'm actually supposed to stay with them for summer vacation but like I said I didn't want to be in the way so I'm staying at my friends 'til my vacations over." I had no clue why I was telling him all this I could of answered with simple yes and no's.

"So are you moving out?" I asked pointing at the suitcase near the floor that wasn't mine. He turned to the suitcase then went back to eating his food, "Yeah a new co-worker of mine told me I could stay at his place until the movie was done with, so I agreed and I'm supposed to move in today which won't be a problem because I just have clothes here, all the rest of my stuff is back home."

I nodded, "The movie your going to star in is called Vampire Kisses, right?" He nodded, "Yeah I'm going to be playing Alexander Sterling." I nodded, "I was wondering if you could take me to work with you?" He froze, the fork about to go into his mouth, he closed his mouth and put his fork down, "Why?"

I smiled and shook my head, "Its not what you think, my friend, you know the one I've been mentioning, works there." He nodded took his dish to the sink and walked to the door, "okay, so where's your stuff?" I got up and put my dish in the sink, I opened the door and unlocked my door to my room which was across from his. I grabbed my suitcase and waited in the hallway for Edward.

He finally stepped out, keys in one hand, rolling suitcase in another. We dropped our keys off at the entrance and I followed him to his car in silence. He stopped at the back end of a silver Volvo and put our stuff in the back. I sat in the passenger seat and buckled myself up.

He stepped in the car but instead of turning it on he turned to me, "I have another question its kind of important." I turned to him and nodded, looking deep into his eyes, "Were you still a…?" I nodded already knowing what he was referring to.

He had a hint of sadness in his eyes, "I'm sorry, if I wasn't gentle enough." I shook my head, "Don't worry about it, I have a tendency of blocking out pain…I don't even remember that part."

He nodded and turned the car on, we drove in silence, I was mainly looking out the window thinking about what happened last night. We finally got there, he took my stuff down and rolled the suitcase behind me as we walked towards the directors office.

I stopped short when I saw _him_ walk out of the office, we were at least 10 feet away from each other. A huge smile spread across my face, Edward looked at me confused. _He_ finally glimpsed up from his paper, then his head shot straight up.

"Bella?" I was probably grinning like an idiot now, I let go of my suitcase and ran to him. He picked me up and swing me around, he finally set me down on my feet, "I missed you so much." He embraced me in a tight hug, I hugged back, "Me too."

He let go of me and looked behind me, I turned around and saw Edward with my suitcase, I took it from him, "Thanks." Mike looked from me to Edward, back and forth, "How do you guys know each other?" "He was at the same hotel I was staying at so I asked for a ride," I looked up to see Mike looking a slightly mad.

"Well good, because this is your roommate," he seemed happy to say this but I knew he wasn't, although I had only known him for 4 years, I knew all his faces and tricks. He was like a big brother for me although he wanted us to be way more.

"Great!" I said. "How've you been? I haven't seen you in like 2 years. You've changed a lot, What happened to your cute baby face?" he laughed. "Are you trying to say I'm not cute anymore?" I laughed and playfully hit him on the arm, "No your still cute. Just because I said cute baby face doesn't mean the baby face was the thing keeping you cute. No offense but it did make you cuter."

He rolled his eyes, "Thanks!" He was being sarcastic. "Okay so when are we leaving?" I asked I was dying to see the place I was going to stay at for the next 2 ½ months. He laughed again, I noticed Edward being quiet, he must not feel wanted. I know exactly how he feels, I put my arm around one of Edward's and one of Mike's arms. "Okay so this is going to be so weird, I'm going to be the only girl living in the house," you could say I was kind of whining.

They both chuckled, "Don't worry we all have our separate bathrooms and the rooms are pretty big," Mike said looking at the two of us. "Great!…wait you didn't decorate my room did you? Cause you remember what happened last time you tried to decorate my room." He blushed and looked away.

"What happened last time?" Edward asked. "Well he really wanted to decorate my room so I let him, when I stepped into my room it was full of Barbie. I mean I was 14 I wasn't into Barbie anymore, I stopped playing Barbie's when I was like 9."

Now he was turning even more red, "Aww don't be embarrassed! I guess if I had to decorate your room I would have filled it up with the Power Rangers." They laughed, I was actually enjoying myself with my best friend and some guy I slept with.

Mike didn't have room in his car, it was full with all his stuff from home, so I had to ride with Edward. "So how do you know Mike?" Edward asked. "About 4 years ago his car broke down in front of my house. There was a huge storm going on so my parents told him to call the mechanic in the morning. So he spent the night but he had to sleep on the couch, and although it was pouring outside it was hot, so I knew he was going to be sweating bricks on our leather couches."

"I got up and told him he could sleep in my room, he didn't want to at first but finally he agreed. So he slept with me, it was kind of annoying because I could tell he was staring at me the whole time. Just when I was starting to fall asleep he started asking me questions, I answered although I was half asleep. Ever since then we've been friends."

I looked up to see his expression, he just nodded, "But you said that your friend wishes he was your boyfriend?" I nodded, "Yeah, after a year of being friends he confessed to me that he was in love with me. I told him it was better if we stayed friends, he agreed only because he didn't want to lose me. But when my parents found out they wanted me to go out with him."

He looked at the road confused, "Why?" I looked out the window, "Because they liked him and because he was an actor which means he could support me. But the kind of support there talking about is money. I didn't want that. I didn't want to be the wife that stays at home while her husband works. I didn't want to be the wife that took the money he earned and spent it on things she didn't need."

"The kind of support I want is different. I need someone who will be there when I need them the most. Someone who will be there when I'm hurting or when I'm happy. Not someone I don't love that will be there just to be supporting me financially. The thing is Mike's not like that. He wants both for me but I don't love him that way. He has been there when I need him, which was right before he left, thats when my parents got a divorce."

"I didn't take that very well, I thought my parents would be together forever but they were only together because of me. They liked each other a lot when they were my age and then I came along, they got married when my mom found out. But they were never really in love…there love was more like a puppy love."

"I should have seen it coming, they were always fighting although they tried to hide it around me. Finally they couldn't stand each other anymore, so my mom took me, when she married Phil I decided to move back with my dad because as I said before I didn't want to be in the way and I wanted her to be happy."

I was looking at my hands through the whole story, when I finally looked up I noticed the time on the dashboard it was already 2 in the afternoon, "Sorry I didn't think my story was that long." He shook his head and took my hand, "Its okay it was a long drive." I shook my head and smiled, "Well thanks for listening." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before I jumped out of the car.

"Anytime," he mumbled in shock. I laughed as I got my stuff and headed for the house. Mike was right beside me, "So what do you think?" I stopped to admire the house. It was a manor, it was all white, it was a big house it had a pretty good sized front lawn.

I looked in the backyard, it was huge! It had so much space, there was a forest right behind it, it had a tire swing on the big tree in the middle of the lawn. It also had a pool and a trampoline. I turned to Mike, who was now standing beside Edward, "I love it!" I embraced Mike in another hug, "I am _so _coming here more often!"

He smiled, "Great, you can stay here whenever you want, my house is your house."


	2. Not a warming house gift

-1**A/N: Here it is, Enjoy!**

(Bella's POV)

We all stepped into the house it was amazing. As soon as you step in you see the staircase on your left and a living room on your right, with a fireplace and everything. If your kept walking you see the rest of the living room also known as the conservatory.

In front of you is the dining room, at the end of the dining room was the door to the kitchen. It had a small table a cooking station in the middle and counters around the sink. There was a door to the basement which I would probably never enter, I don't like basements.

Up the stairs was 5 doors, 3 were our bedrooms, 2 of them next to each other and the other on the other side near the attic stairs, which was where one of the other doors was. The last door was another bathroom just in case the one in your room was out.

All the rooms were big, Edward's room was all white and had a bed with a dresser, a huge closet and of course the bathroom. His was the one near the attic on the other side of our bedrooms. Mike's room was baby blue, it had the same stuff as Edward's room as well.

My room was also white, that way I could decorate it later if I wanted, it had a bed in the center, a closet on the left of the bed, there was a place to sit next to my window. Next to the window was the bathroom and near the closet door is my dresser.

I was putting the last of my clothes in when there was a tap at the door, "Come in!" Mike walked in and sat on the bed next to me, "What's up?" I asked. "I'm going to a club I was wondering if you wanted to come?" he looked eager for me to go.

I let out a sigh, "I would Mike but I'm exhausted, I didn't get much sleep last night." He put a strand of hair behind my ear and nodded, "Okay so maybe later, like in a couple days?" he asked. I nodded, "Deal."

He smiled and walked to the door, "Night Bells." "Night Mike." He walked out his shoulders slumped, I felt bad but I really needed to get some sleep. I got up grabbed some Victoria Secret pj's my mom bought last year and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I walked out of the shower refreshed but now I wasn't sleepy. I blow dried my hair and went downstairs, it was quiet, maybe Edward went with Mike. I looked out the window to see Mike's BMW not there but Edward's Volvo still there. I shrugged and walked into the kitchen, I was in the middle of making myself a sandwich when I heard a noise come from the basement.

I set my sandwich on the table and using all the courage I had walked to the basement door. I was reaching for the knob very slowly, my hand quivering. "Hey I thought you went with Mike?!" I jumped around my hand flew to my chest, I let out a breath seeing that it was Edward behind me.

"Gosh! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" I said slowly steadying my breath again. "Sorry. What are you doing?" he asked looking at the basement door. "I heard a noise from the basement. I was going to see what it was," I said pointing at the attack door.

A loud noise came from the basement again, I jumped and ran behind Edward. "See what I was saying?" I said my voice shaking. He started walking toward the door, I followed close behind him, my hands clutching on his shirt. He opened the basement door and started walking down the stairs, I stopped at the doorway, "Umm I-I'll stay h-here," I stuttered.

He looked back a me and then continued walking down the stairs, The light in the center of the basement was still on. As soon as Edward got off the last step the light went out, "Edward?" My heart raced against my chest, I could see someone or something near the trigger for the light.

"I'm down here!" he yelled from down the basement. I walked a step back away from the shadow, my breath quickening. The shadow lunged at me, I let out a scream as I hit the floor. "Bella?!" I heard Edward yell from down the basement. The basement door slammed shut, I looked up to see a man but his face was covered with a mask. I scrambled to my feet and started running towards the backdoor.

As soon as I touched the door knob, he grabbed my legs, I let out a scream, I held onto the door knob with both my hands. "Let go of me!" I yelled trying to kick him. I could hear Edward banging on the basement door, "Bella open the door!" He was yelling.

My ankles were starting to get sore. Suddenly an idea came to me, I let go of the door knob and he fell to the ground me on top of him. I quickly got up and tried to open the door to the basement but it was useless it was jammed.

Tears were rolling down my face, "Edward! Its jammed!" I yelled. I heard a noise behind me, I turned around and saw him getting up, I gasped and started running to the closet under the stair case. I got in the closet and closed the door behind me.

I kept my breath quiet as I heard footsteps coming close to the closet door. I felt something beside me, it was a baseball bat. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" I muffled voice yelled. "Fine if you won't come out then the boy is taking the punishment."

My eyes widened, I could hear his footsteps walking towards the kitchen. I grabbed the bat and slowly walked out of the closet. I looked around but the coast was clear. I slowly walked into the kitchen, he had his bat towards me as he tried to open the basement door.

I slowly walked behind him and waited for him to open the door. As soon as the he got the basement door open, I swung the bat and hit him hard across the head. He flew to the left and hit the cabinet doors. I dropped the bat, I was shaking.

"Bella?" I looked back at he basement floor to see Edward. He walked towards me. He wrapped his arms around me, I burst into tears into his chest, "Shhh….its okay Bella…its over." he soothed me. His voice calmed me, slowly the shaking and tears subsided.

He picked my chin up with his index finger to look me in the eyes, "Did he hurt you?" I looked into his eyes, longing the moment. I shook my head slowly and wrapped my arms around his middle. He wrapped his arms around me, his head on my chin.

An hour later the cops arrived, as did the ambulance, I had cracked his skull so he was losing a lot of blood, I didn't notice the blood before because I was to preoccupied with my shaking and crying not to mention the fact that Edward was holding me.

I was pretty damn sure I was falling for him. The cops questioned us and cleaned up the mess and soon left. Mike still hadn't got home yet. By the time the cops left I had completely calmed down. Edward and I were laying down on the couch together.

I had my head on his lap while he stroked my hair. I was curled up in a ball on the couch drifting to sleep because of Edward. I felt safe with just his presence, his voice calmed me down, I was definitely falling in love with him. But the thing is did he feel he same for me, he probably just felt sorry for me.

Its weird really I've only known him for a day but yet I was already in love with him. I felt like if I didn't hit that guy on the head before he reached Edward and hurt him that my heart would break in a million pieces. I had a need to protect him, although the one that needed protecting at the time was me.

But is it love I really feel for him? I have to say it was way to quick for me to love him so fast. I barely met him for crying out loud! Ugh oh well I fell for him and that's final.


	3. Hold me

-1**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

(Third Persons POV aka no one POV)

Bella was still on the couch with her head on Edward's lap. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be in a deep sleep. Edward slowly got up and picked up her small body in his arms. He walked upstairs and into her room. He tried to lay her on the bed but her hands were clutching a handful of his shirt.

He looked away from her hands and looked up at her eyes. To his surprise she wasn't deep in sleep. Her eyes were slightly open staring right through him. "I-I'm s-scared," She whispered so low that only he could hear. He nodded and gently kissed her forehead and went to his room. He laid her down and tucked her in like a child.

He stripped down to only a t-shirt and boxers and laid in bed beside her. She was facing the wall, still in the same position she was when she was on the couch, in a ball. He wrapped his arm around her, his hands holding her hands. He stroked small circles in the back of her hand to sooth her to sleep. He softly kissed her hair and buried his face in her shoulder blade.

Bella awoke no less then 2 hours later to a loud crash downstairs. Her heart raced in her chest, her breathing became heavy. She moved her hand under the cover until she felt Edward's leg. Lightly she shook his leg, "Edward," she whispered.

He was holding her too tight so she couldn't move an inch. She touched his leg again, his time he stirred, "Edward." He took a deep breath and looked around, "Hmm?" he asked still half asleep. He slowly pulled his arm away from her and turned around, "There' someone in the house."

Bella turned around to see him, "Bella your just hearing things. Now go back to sleep," he mumbled. She sat up in bed, still breathing rapidly but you couldn't hear her, she tried to keep it low. She jumped when she heard another loud crash from downstairs.

This time Edward sat up to listen, "Did you hear that?" she asked. He nodded and got up, "Stay here. I'll check it out." Bella quickly got up and shook her head, "No that's what happened last time remember?" He turned to looked at her and nodded.

He started walking out of the room, she quickly caught up to him and took his hand. He looked down at her to see her scared expression, "Its okay. I won't let anything happen to you." She tried her best to smile at him but it was no use she was scared out of her mind.

She just nodded and they started walking down the stairs. Once she could see the living room she stopped and looked around. She let out a breath of relief, "Its just Mike." They both walked down the steps quickly, still holding hands. Once they got to Mike who was on the floor, she let go of Edward's hand.

"Help me get him upstairs, will ya?" she said as she tried to pick him up. Edward picked him up until Mike was on his feet, Edward took on arm and put it around his shoulder as Bella did the same to the other arm.

"Wow, I've never seen him like this before," Bella said as they started walking up the stairs. "Well liquor can really change a man," Edward added. Bella nodded and handed him to Edward as she pulled the covers back in his bed. Edward laid Mike down on Mike's bed, on his back.

Bella took off his shoes and started undoing his pants, "What are you doing?" Edward asked in disbelief. "I'm taking off his clothes so he can sleep better. Why what did you think I was doing?" she asked mischief in her voice. He looked away embarrassed, "Nothing. She smiled, "Uh-huh."

She was about to pull his pants down when a thought a cured to her, "What?" Edward asked. "Umm, what if he's not wearing underwear?" she asked. He chuckled, "What if he's not?" he asked. She hesitated, she really didn't want to risk there friendship just because she saw his….umm yea. "Can you check if he is?" she asked biting her lip.

He nodded, "Sure." He quickly turned Mike over lightly, "What are you doing?" she asked confused. "I'm a guy remember? I'd really rather see his bare ass then anything else, if he is going commando," he said looking in Mike's pants from the back.

"He's wearing underwear alright, but there tighty whiteys. I wouldn't take them off if I were you," he said as he laid Mike back down on his back. "Okay then lets just leave him like that. And in the morning I really need to take him underwear shopping," she said as they headed out of his room.

Edward laughed, "Okay then goodnight." She smiled, "Goodnight." Without wanting to she walked into her room and got under the covers. She closed her eyes trying to block the fear she was feeling. She soon fell asleep with fear beside her. But unfortunately she did not have a dreamless sleep, instead she had nightmares.

She was running, she had her regular clothes on his time but she found herself topless with nothing but a bra on. She was in the kitchen she was about to grab the knife from the counter. Right when she was going to grab it someone grabbed her legs from under her and she fell to the floor with a scream.

They started dragging her, she dug her nails into the wooden floor, it was no use he dragged her to the living room leaving nail marks on the floor in the kitchen and hallway. She screamed for help but nobody listened, the guy with he mask turned her around so that she was on her back. She had tears coming down her eyes, he pinned her hands above her head and started kissing her neck and chest.

He was about to unclasp her bra when she kicked him in the groin. He yelled in pain and fell off of her. She tired to get up but he grabbed her legs, she turned on her back again. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the butcher knife in his hand.

She was breathing heavily beneath him, tears streaming down her face. She cried out for Mike and Edward but no one showed up. When she turned her attention back to the masked man, she saw him hurling the knife down. With all his might he stabbed her in the stomach.

She jolted upright in bed with a gasp, her hands instantly flew to her stomach. She looked down to see it was still in one piece, she checked her hands for blood but there was none. Her hands flew to her face to see if it was bleeding, she brought her hand down when she felt something wet but it was just tears.

She was so concentrated on making sure it was just a dream that she didn't notice someone sitting next to her. She was still breathing heavily, tears still streaming down her face. She turned to Edward who was sitting next to her, rubbing circles behind her back.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked. She covered her face and shook her head, "N-no I'm not. He's never going to leave me alone." An expression of confusion played across his face, "What do you mean? He's in prison now Bella he can't hurt you."

She shook her head again, and looked at him in the eyes, her tears brimming over, "No I meant he's never going to leave me alone in my dreams. He'll always be there trying to…trying to…" He wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest and burst into tears.

He kissed her hair and stroked it softly, "You can sleep in my bed if you want?" She pulled away and looked in his eyes, "Will you sleep with me? I don't think it will matter where I sleep." He kissed her on the forehead and smiled, "Sure, we'll sleep in the same bed."

"Come on," He stretched his hand out. As soon as she stood up she fell, he caught her before she hit the floor. He put his arm around her waist, "Your still a bit shaken up." He gently picked her up and took her to his room.

He laid her gently down on the bed, she turned to face him. They were looking at each other face-to-face. "How did you know I was having a nightmare?" she whispered. He smiled lightly, "You talk in your sleep. At first it was just mumbling but then it turned into screams. Right when I got there you screamed my name." She smiled lightly still a bit shaken up, "H-he was after me, I tried to get away but it didn't work. Right when he was about to…I yelled for help but you guys weren't around."

He looked at the headboard in thought, "What are you thinking?" she asked. He looked back at her, "I was just wondering…why were you touching your stomach when you woke up?" She closed her eyes and opened them again, "I tried to defend myself, I hit him…bellow the belt.

I tried to get away but he held my legs down. When I looked up at him again, he had a knife in his hands. He stabbed me in the stomach." He started stroking her hair again, "Its okay…it was just a dream…get some sleep now." She nodded and cuddled closer to him.

She buried her face into his chest, her arm around his middle. This surprised him but he placed his arm around her as well. He fell asleep smelling in her scent. And he dreamed of her that night, of her beauty, her smell, her eyes, and her kind heart.

He had this need to protect her, he hardly knew her, although he knew her intimately, but he just knows she's fragile. She needs protection and he was there to protect her from anyone and anything…including herself. He was falling for her, unconditionally and irrevocably falling for her.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	4. Breakdown and set up

-1**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

(No ones POV)

Bella woke up with her head on Edward's chest and her arm on his stomach. She looked around confused, trying to recall how she got there. She lifted the blanket and sighed in relief when she saw that she still had her clothes on. She felt so comfortable in his arms but if she didn't get up soon Mike might notice she's not sleeping in her room.

She silently and gently got up, she turned back to see that Edward was still asleep. She gently brushed the hair out of his eyes, smiled, and left the room. She took a shower got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast. Mike had already beaten her downstairs. He was sitting down with his head in his arms on the table.

"Hangover?" Bella asked as she entered the kitchen. " Uh-huh," he mumbled. She walked over to the kitchen and took out pancake batter, 6 eggs, and bacon. "You want breakfast?" she asked as she started getting the pans she was going to need.

"No its okay you don't have to bother," he lifted his head up this time so he could see her. She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Its not a bother really. I mean your letting me stay here for free, I have to do something. Oh, and I'm the only woman in this house, it is my responsibility to feed the helpless men." He raised an eyebrow, staring at her, "Helpless?"

She stopped what she was doing and turned to see his expression, _Did I say that out loud?_ she thought. " Oh come on! You know you don't know how to cook…at least a real meal anyways," She replied going back to what she was doing. He was leaning on the table his head propped up on his elbow, "What about Edward?"

"What about me?" Edward asked as he walked into the kitchen. Bella looked up then went back to cooking, "Do you know how to cook?" He leaned on the counter where she was cooking, " I don't think so…not a real meal anyways." Bella pointed her spatula at Mike, "Ha! See I told you! You boys are helpless."

Mike rolled his eyes then winced in pain, "Still have a headache?" Bella asked. Mike nodded, " I'll make something for you. It'll take away your headache." Mike looked at her questionably, " What is it?" She put the food on the plates and got some food from the refrigerator, "Its something I made up last year. It's a drink, it will get rid of your hangover…trust me."

He crossed his arms over his chest still not convinced, "You drink?" They both stared at her waiting for an answer, " No, but I do party with my friends. I used to go to clubs with them every weekend." She was hiding something and they knew it, "Why did you stop going?" Edward asked.

She started the blender, Mike covered his head like it was about to explode. She stopped the blender and poured the drink in the cup, "2 reasons. The last time I went to a club…some guy… attacked me." They gasped, "Nothing happened but it got really close. I told my friend Lauren…or at least I thought she was my friend, to help me but she just watched and laughed."

Bella handed Mike the drink, it was a deep red and it was thick, " Why did she do that?" Bella walked back to the stove/counter and started cooking the bacon, "Turns out she hired him to hurt me. She never liked me because this guy in my school told everyone I was going to prom with him and she got mad because she liked him."

She looked at Mike, "Remember Tyler?" He stopped drinking and turned to her, "Umm…no. Why?" She finished cooking the bacon and put some on the three plates, "He's the one that told everyone he was taking me to prom. (A/N: By the way Mike is Edward's age) I have no idea where he got that from, I never told him anything about prom."

She took two plates and set them in front of the guys and then grabbed her plate and sat down in between them. "So how many guys have asked you to prom?" Mike asked. Bella dropped her fork and stared at him, "Mike we've already had this discussion." She knew he wasn't going to stop asking so she just continued to stare at him, "Yeah but that was the beginning of last year, Why can't you just answer the question?" She took a deep breath and looked around thinking, "Fine you want to know, I've had 5 guys ask me out to the prom."

He clenched his jaw and looked away, "See why I didn't want to tell you. Because you get all jealous and mad on me." He still didn't look at her, "Ugh Mike get over it already! Its not like a said yes to any of them!" Edward looked at Bella then to Mike, "Why didn't you?" he asked Bella.

Mike turned and gave him a death glare, Bella turned to Edward, "Because there all immature, and there all looking for one thing." Mike was looking even more pissed off, Bella sighed, she got up, got behind him and hugged his neck.

She had her head on his shoulder, " Please don't be mad. You look like your about to kill someone." His expression softened, he chuckled and put his hands on her arms, "Feeling better?" she asked. He nodded she looked at Edward and smiled, he smiled back. She tried to get up but he was holding her tight, " Okay Mike you can let go now."

He quickly let go and blushed, she laughed and sat down, "So don't you guys have to go to work or something?" Edward shook his head, Mike nodded, she looked at them confused, "Wait I thought you guys were going to be in the same movie?"

Mike nodded, "We are, its just that I'm also have another movie to attend to. And we don't start filming Vampire Kisses until next month." She nodded, Mike got up and put his plate in the sink. The phone rang, Mike picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hello this is Officer Morris I'm calling to inform you that the perpetrator we arrested at your house last night has been given a sentence," the voice on the other end said. Mike looked at the phone confused, "What perpetrator?" The officer cleared his throat, "This is the residence where a Bella Swan and Edward Cullen live right?" Mike nodded but soon remembered he was on the phone, "Yes, What happened?"

"Well a murderess rapist tried to rape a Miss Swan and tried to kill a Mr. Cullen last night. We've been after this guy for a couple years now….and since Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen found him there one million dollars will be sent to them later on today by another officer. This guy had been on the wanted list for at least 3 years now. We just wanted to inform Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen that the money will arrive today and that the perpetrator has been sentence to life in prison. Good day sir," the officer hung up.

Mike was still had the phone in his hand in shock, he slowly hung up and set it down, "What's wrong Mike?" Bella asked. Edward and Bella were standing next to Mike concerned about his reaction to the phone call. Mike turned to her, "Why didn't you tell me there was a murderess rapist in my house?" Bella looked down and bit her lip, " I didn't want to worry you."

She looked up to see his expression, he looked mad, a strike of fear ran down her spine, "For god sakes Bella he was a rapist! Not only that a murderer! And you didn't want to worry me! Are you crazy?! I think I have a right to know when a guy like that enters the house and tries to rape you!"

He was walking closer to her, she took a few steps back, she had never seen him this way before and she knew him for 4 years already, "Mike you need to calm down," Edward said walking in front of Bella. Mike gave him the death glare again, "Don't tell me what to do Cullen!"

He balled his hand up into a fist and almost striked Edward in the face but Bella pulled him back in time. She stepped in front of him, "Mike you need to stop this now! Your losing it!" Mike clenched his jaw, "Your protecting him now?!"

She grabbed his hands and looked straight into his eyes, "Mike listen to me…you need to calm down before you do something you regret." He relaxed, he pulled his hands away and placed them on her face, "Why didn't you tell me?" She took in a shaky breath and looked away, "Because…I didn't want to think about it, let alone talk about it."

Mike put his arm around her shoulder and guided her to the living room. Edward followed, they all sat on the same couch, Bella in the middle. "Can you tell me what happened?" Bella nodded and drew in a shaky breath before she told him the story.

"I was hiding in the closet when he said that if I didn't come out he would kill Edward. I didn't come out but as soon as I heard him walk into the kitchen I grabbed the bat, I couldn't just stay there while he killed Edward. I silently stepped into the kitchen, I was right behind him bat in hand. He didn't even realize I was there. But I wasn't stupid, I didn't hit him until he got the door unjammed."

"As soon as Edward came out I burst into tears, he called the cops and they took him away," She finished the ending of her story. To her surprise she wasn't crying, she looked over at the grandfather clock, it was already lunch time. "So what do you guys want to eat for lunch?"

They both smiled and said the same thing, "Pizza." She laughed, "Okay, I'll order a pizza." She got up and walked into the kitchen. The guys just stared at each other, "Look I'm sorry I almost punched you," Mike said. Edward nodded, "Its okay you were having a nervous breakdown happens all the time…wait didn't you have to be at work?"

Mike eyes widened in horror, "Oh shit!" He got up got his keys, Bella walked in, "What going on?" Mike ran upstairs and came down a couple minutes later changed in different clothes, "I'm late!" He quickly planted a kiss on Bella's cheek, "Bye! See you later!" And then he ran out.

Bella wiped her wet cheek with the back of her hand, "Eww gross." Edward laughed, "Your so lucky he didn't do that to you," Bella said as she sat down beside him. She was sitting on the couch Indian style sitting towards Edward. "Yup," she rolled her eyes.

"I never knew he was like that about you. He acts like your boyfriend," Edward said referring to Mike. Bella nodded, "Yea…its scary sometimes because I think at times he really does believe I'm his girlfriend. Do I act like it?"

Edward bit his lip, " Umm…yea you do." She covered her face in her hands, "No wonder. So what should I do? Got any advice?" He just stared at her, "Why don't you try to hook him up? Or you can get a boyfriend?" She nodded, "I have the perfect girl for him."

She got up, grabbed the phone and sat back down in the same position. She dialed a number and held the phone to her ear, "Jess?" "Yea?" the voice on the other end asked. "Its me Bella. I was wondering if you'd like me to hook you up with someone?"

You could here ruffling on the other end, "Depends on who." Bella smiled at Edward, "Mike." She shrieked, Bella pulled the phone away from her ear, "Thanks jess I am now completely deaf." Jessica laughed, "Sorry."

Bella pushed a button on the phone to put it on speaker, "I'm so happy! When are we going out?" Bella looked at Edward, he shrugged, "How about tomorrow, Saturday, at 7?" She shrieked again, Edward and Bella covered there ears.

They said there goodbyes and hung up. Bella quickly hugged Edward, "Thanks!" She pulled back, " I love Mike but not they way he loves me and I just don't think I can hack another breakdown or glare." The bell rang, she jumped up, it was the pizza guy.

"Whoa hey baby," he said as he handed her the pizza. " Save it for someone who cares, jackass," she was looking through her purse for the money. The purse fell from her hands, she bent down to pick it up and he slapped her ass.

She jumped up, a small yelp escaping her mouth, Edward came to the door, "Is there a problem?" Bella had her hands balled up into fists, "He slapped my ass!"


End file.
